


Tension Breaker

by Tarn



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Van Helsing drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe connected to my other Van Helsing fic, maybe not.

Tension Breaker

Van Helsing pulled the knife from the beast’s quivering body and stood, panting. Carl moved to the hunter’s side.

“That was close.”

Gabriel nodded gravely. 

The friar eyed his partner. “I expect that got the blood pumping.”

“Yes.” He raised an eyebrow at his companion.

“So now you’re all worked up from the fight.”

“Perhaps.”

“I was just wondering... in the interests of good health... if you needed to relieve any pent up energy?”

“Carl?” Van Helsing said sternly.

“Hmm?” The friar answered innocently.

“Do you want to have sex?”

Carl blinked. “Yes.”

Gabriel smirked. “I call top.”


End file.
